Eternal sunshine of the lover's mind
by codyhobgood271
Summary: Well this story takes place 4 weeks after FP and Finn break up. In the story Finn decided's to stop looking for love and go back to doing what he dose best adventuring, but what he dose not know is that it just take's one adventure to change his life forever. Will Finn be able to handle it or will he meet his end? New evil and much more. This is a Finn and Guardian Angel pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to my second story. First off I bet your all thinking "Cody why in hell are you doing a story about that ugly Guardian Angel and Finn?" Well I will tell you all why. It's because 1. I think she is beautiful and cute. 2. It is something no one has ever done. 3. Because I think these two make a cool pair. So there you go.**

**Ark: Kid shut up and let them read the story!**

**Me: Ok. Ark would you do the honors?**

**Ark: Of course. Cody dose not own anything from Adventure time so don't sue him.**

It was like any other day in the land of OOO. Our hero Finn the human was heading to the Wildberry kingdom.

"I wonder what WP needs me for?" Finn asked himself as he was walking to the kingdom.

Finn could now see the front gates of the Wildberry kingdom where he saw Wildberry princess standing there with a very depressed look on her face.

Finn walked up to her. "Hey WP what's going on? Why are you so sad?" Finn asked.

Wildberry princess looked up at Finn. "Oh Finn, thank goodness you came! I need your help!" Wildberry princess said as she ran up to Finn and started crying.

"Whoa, WP calm down." Finn said as he tried to get Wildberry princess to settle down.

After a few minutes of crying Wildberry princess finally settled down. She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about that Finn. It's just been a very rough day for me." Wildberry princess said.

"That's alright. So, what's the problem?" Finn asked.

"Well you see Finn, the reason why I called you here is because I need your help. For the past few days my people have been robbed and attacked by some bandits in our forest. At first all they did was take money from them, but today when I sent three of my knights to go take care of them, only one of them came back, he was badly wounded. He had deep stab wounds, cuts all over his body, and had lost a lot of blood." Wildberry princess said as she looked like she was about to cry again.

"That's terrible!" Finn said in shock.

"I fear that is not the worst part." Wilberry Princess said in a sad voice.

"Before the knight passed out from blood loss he told us that the other two knights were killed." Wildberry princess said as she was now on the verge of tears.

"Those fiends!" Finn yelled. Both his hands were now clenched into fists.

Finn looked Wildberry Princess straight in the eyes. "Don't worry WP I'll take care of those bandits for you." Finn said in a determined voice.

"

You will?" Wildberry Princess asked in shock.

Finn smiled at Wildberry Princess. "Well of course I will. I am a hero after all. It's my job." Finn said with a smile as he was chuckling a little.

Wildberry Princess looked at Finn for a moment and then smiled at him. "Thank you Finn." Wildberry Princess Said.

"No problem WP." Finn said with a smile on his face.

"Do you know where they were last spotted?" Finn asked.

Wildberry Princess shook her head. "Yes, the knight said that the bandits were still in the forest before he passed out." Wildberry Princess said.

Finn turned around with his back facing towards Wildberry princess.

"Well I guess I'm off to the Wildberry forest then." Finn said with a determined voice.

With that said Finn ran straight for the Wildberry forest in search for the bandits.

**Well I hope you all like the first chapter. Again I like to say thanks to all my bro's from the Sultans of Stories for there help. Plus thank you MechanizedBoneHands for doing the covers for my stories.** **Thanks Delhision for the title. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello everybody and welcome to chapter 2 of Eternal sunshine of the lover's mind. I am not surprise that I have not gotten a lot of review's on this story but that's ok. :) I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Ark: Man kid you talk to much. Just let them read the dang story already.**

**Me: Ok, ok, ok. Would you do the disclaimer then Ark.**

**Ark: Fine. The kid dose not own anything from the show Adventure time, so don't sue him because he's poor.**

After a few minutes of running, Finn the human was now in the Wildberry forest. He was looking for the bandits that have been attacking the wildberry people. He started looking for any clues as to where the bandits may have gone to. After about thirty minutes of searching and finding nothing, Finn was starting to get frustrated. 

"For the love of Glob where are they?!" Finn yelled.

Finn just sighed. "Man I wish Jake was here. If he was here we would have found them by now. Maybe I should have called him before I left the Wildberry kingdom." Finn said to himself.

Finn just shook his head to get rid of the thought. "No I can do this by myself." Finn said to himself.

"Besides it's not very often that Jake gets to hang out with all his kids." Finn said out loud.

He kept walking in the forest. After about five minutes of walking he came upon a small lake. He decided to stop and get a drink of water from it. So he walked up to the lake, got down on his knees, cupped his hands together, and got a drink of water. After about his sixth drink of water he decided to sit down right in front of the lake and rest for a bit. As he was sitting in front of the lake, he started thinking about all that has happen to him as of late.

"Man its so great to be adventuring again. I missed doing this." Finn said as he was looking at the lake.

As he was staring at the lake he couldn't help remembering the first time when he found Flame Princess after she slapped him and ran off from his tree house and into the night. He remembered all the good times they had together, but then he remembered the battle with her and the Ice king. He told her he was sorry and that it was the Cosmic owls fault, but it was too late, the damage was done and there was no going back. It was that one mistake that caused her so much pain. She told him that she needed some time alone to think. It was just a few days later that he found out that her and Cinnamon Bun had overthrown the Fire king and taken over the Fire kingdom. He went to the Fire kingdom hoping that she would forgive him and hopefully they could get back together. She forgave him, but told him that they could not be together because she had to take care of kingdom and her people. Finn still felt a sharp pain in his chest just thinking about it.

Finn just groaned. "I really messed up big time. I had something great and I just throw it away." Finn said.

His head was now above the lake as he was looking at his reflection. He let out a deep sigh. "I can blame the Cosmic owl all I want, but deep down I know it's all my fault." Finn said sadly to his reflection.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall on his back. After he was on his back he turned his head to the right and open his eyes. When he did, he saw some tree's, but when he looked closer he notice that some of the trees were cut and broken. That's when he remember what Wildberry princess told him that the knight that had came back had deep stab wounds and cuts all over his body.

He got up from where he was laying and walked up to the broken trees. The trees did have deep cut marks in them. Finn got down on one knee and looked at the broken sticks on the ground. When he did this he saw footprints in the ground.

"They look fresh, maybe a hour old at best." Finn said out loud.

He got back up and looked straight ahead to see that the trail of footprints kept going straight through the path of trees.

"Well I guess I know which way to go now." Finn said as he ran, following the footprints.

After about twenty five minutes of running. The footprints came to a clearing.

"Finally I can get out of these trees." Finn said as he started walked out of the group of trees.

When Finn was out of the trees. He looked at the area he was in. It was all grassed with a lot of rocks.

"Huh well I guess this must be the end of the forest then." Finn said as he walked past three huge weird spiky looking rocks.

Finn stopped right at the end of the trail. "I don't get it, the footprints stop here, so where are the bandits?" Finn asked himself.

"Right here human! Now die!" Yelled a female voice.

Finn turned around to see a long spiky arm heading straight at him.

**Well guy's I hoped you liked this chapter. I plan on asking some of my bro's from Sultans of Stories to help me with chapter 3. I just letting you guy's know the next chapter will have a lot of action and some blood so just FYI. I like to thank all my bro's for helping me with my stories because without them I would not be writing so thanks guy's. :) And thank you fantom fiction for being my beta tester.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone^^. I have a few things to say before we start this chapter. First off big thanks to Zombiefear101 for writing this chapter because I suck at action scenes. XD Also Thank you Delhision for helping him and last but not least thank you BlackAcez for being the beta tester for this chapter. :)**

**Me: Okay I think that's everything.**

**Ark: You forgot to do the disclaimer kid.**

**Me: Oh yeah thank you Ark. Would you like to do it?**

**Ark: Sure. Cody does not own anything from Adventure time. If he did there would be a lot more action in the show.**

**Me: That's true. :)**

Finn turns‚ quickly rolling out of dodge way form the first spike that was pressing against his back as he drew his father's sword. The sword gleams as the sun kiss the edge slightly as Finn got a better view of the bandits who have been causing all the trouble for the Wildberry Kingdom. But who he saw staring back at him was a bit shocking to say the least.

"Sharon!?" Finn gasps out of sheer surprise.

Standing in front of him were 3 spikey people. But the one that stood out was the one in the middle she was the ex-wife of the spikey people chief. Sharon who lost her marriage with him when she became the gut grinder all those years ago blaming Jake by taking all the gold in her lands and neighboring tribes.

"Oh it's you Finn I should have guess you come to ruin my fun again." She said it in a way that was like she was already bored of the situation.

"Where's you hunky sidekick Jake?" She spoke her voice barely hinting at the fact she was interested in the current situation.

"Oh… yeah sorry he's currently hanging out with all his kids." Finn spoke as he rubs the back of his neck letting down his guard not really finding them a threat.

A look of jealousy spread across her face for a second but it disappears quickly as she looks at her minions.

"Ajax, Lorn I'm bored. Kill him so we can go back to pillaging and other stuff bandits do" She spoke nonchalantly as both of the other spike people charge Finn with speed you wouldn't expect out of them.

"Wowzers." Finn leap back taking his sword with him as the taller out of the two slam his spikes into the ground. Finn's back slam against the ground as he kick up and rolls back to his feet. As he did so the other spike man rush at him and gave him a kick in the gut piercing his skin slightly as he fell to the ground. Finn felt the blood trickle down his chest as he held it as he look up quickly as the rock person took his collar and threw him making the human slam against the ground. The Spikes on him gave Finn a few cuts but nothing to serious.

"Good job Lorn!" Sharon cheers on the side lines as the one who did all that bows slightly.

The bigger one who Finn could only assume was Ajax seem to be annoyed that his partner was getting the glory and he charged Finn. But unlike last time he was ready for this guy. Ajax leap at the boy his hands out ready for a punch but Finn also leap but this time over the Spiky Man and stab him in the back making him slam against the ground. The other one; Lorn‚ charged at Finn as Finn ran at him also. Lorn lifts his spiky fist and thrust it forward to stab Finn right in the head. No matter how fast these two are Finn was just a bit faster. Before the man's fist collided with his face‚ Finn dropped to his knees and slid against the grass as he slice the stomach of Lorn as he leap back to his feet. He stood only yards from Sharon as he aim the sword at her.

"Now stop this Sharon and face jail time or be slain by my mighty sword of justice." Finn spoke as he took a step forward. No matter how much Finn didn't consider them dangerous they still killed people and need to suffer for it.

"Like no way Finn, beside your fight is far from over." Sharon seems to look over Finn's shoulders with a smile. Curiosity getting the better of him he did look back slightly. There standing were both of her minions alive and well.

"What?" He nearly screams as Lorn and Ajax both shoulder tackle him from behind his shirt and back being sliced but with all the spikes that come off the two Spiky people. Luckily with all the added momentum of the tackle Finn was able to kick them off him. They both fell face first in front of Sharon groaning slightly.

"I kill you both!" Finn lift his sword charging them screaming. Lorn and Ajax turn on their back looks of pure horror on both of their faces. Sharon quickly scoop up a rock from the ground and chuck it with all of her strength connecting with Finn's nose as he stop a few feet from them as he clutches his face in pure pain screeching into his palms as blood pour from his mouth. Finn in an act of fury took his sword and threw it at Sharon. The sword collides with her shoulder as it flung past her stabbing into a river nearby. She screeched not really in pain but more of insulted as she drop holding her shoulder trying to morph it back into place.

"My lord are you ok" Lorn went to her side helping her.

"AJAX MURDER THE BOY WHO DARE STRIKE ME!" Sharon yelled.

The larger one gave a nod as he leap to his feet and was at Finn in only a second or two as his fist began to plumb our hero. His face, chest and stomach easily target for the brute. Sharon stood back up glaring at Finn the human as Lorn watches as well as his partner was dealing with him. Finn was now bleeding from multiple points but he couldn't give up. He gave Wildberry Princess his word that he would deal with the bandits in the woods. This time he won't disappoint another person.

"KNOCK. IT. OFF!" Finn screech as he shove the spiky bandit with all his strength making him lose his foot and end up fall onto Sharon.

"Get off me you brute." She said but her voice muffled by her minions size.

Finn's eyes scan the battle ground as it stop looking at his father's sword that lay close to the river on the other side of the bandits.

"Man Jake sometimes I wish you were here." Finn with a deep breath ran for his sword at full sprint. Well as much as a boy with multiple stab wounds could run. Lorn ran in front of the young hero. "Not so fast hu…"

"Out of my flopping way" Finn yells as he runs and does a baseball slide under the bandit but not before he lift his fist up so it slam into his family jewels.

"AHH MY CROTCH!" Lorn yells as he drops to his knees holding his balls as a tear slid down his face.

Ajax by now was able to get off Sharon as he gave pursuit after Finn. Finn however notices the spiky man following him and pushes his legs a bit harder. He slid as his hands were out as he grasps the handle of his father's sword. Finn lift the sword as he looks over as Ajax leaps at him. Finn gave off a war cry as he slashes his sword forward decapitating Ajax's right foot. The brute hops on his last foot a couple of times as he looks as Finn lift up his foot.

"Aww crud." He breathes out as Finn thrust his foot out and Spartan kicks him into the rushing river. The brute gave off a splash as his body was unable to swim and sank into the bottom as the current swept him away. Finn turns around his shirt torn slightly with blood stains as the back of his shirt was barely holding on as it is. A face of pure anger spread across the heroes face. The last minion took a step back actually afraid of the boy who stood in front of him.

"That is it… if you want something done right, you do it yourself." Sharon said.

She charge at Finn as Lorn hesitantly follows. Finn stood his ground not moving as calmness soon touches his stomach. As both were in striking distance Finn thrust his sword out stabbing Sharon in the gut making her clutch her stomach bending over. Finn leaps and rolls on her back having some spikes stab him as his foot connects with Lorns face as his sword moving with him slashing Sharon in the other shoulder making her drop as Finn then uppercut slash Lorn making him fall back a bit as Finn leaps as his knee connects under Lorn's chin making him hit the ground. Finn turn seeing both of them lying on the ground in pain Finn panting as he walked with a limp away from them. He fell slightly as he grab and held a well that was near by as he let oxygen into his lungs.

"WERE NOT DONE YET FINN!"

Finn turns quickly to see Sharon getting up looking at him with a derange look on her face as she took something out of her satchel. It was a small red pill.

"No my queen not the demon pill we haven't tested it yet." Lorn said begging.

"I don't care!" Sharon yelled.

She swallows the pill letting it go down her throat. She stands there for a second watching him with a smirk on her face. A second went by as it did her smirk quickly fell as a look of horror spread across it. She fell backwards on the ground as her eyes close.

"NOOOO!" Lorn screams limping over to her.

"It's over." Finn barely spoke under a whisper as he turns again.

Just as he was about to limp away he heard a horrifying crack and breaking sounds. Finn stops in his tracks as he slowly looks over as his eyes widen. Sharon's body grew slightly at least three times her normal size. The spikes that grace across her body were longer and crooked looking. Her hands and feet seem to have grown finger like spikes as her spike burst slightly out of her back as some of her ribs did as well. With one mighty swing she destroys her last minion with one slap of her hand. She stood there her eyes were a blood-shot red with a black dot in the middle of it. A wicked smile cuts across her face.

"Oh glob." Finn barely spoke as she rushes him quickly as a horrible screech escape her lips as she lifts her hand and with one hit knocks all sense out of him. Finn slam to the ground as a groan escapes his lips. She then kicks his side making him fly forward and slamming against the side of the well. She walks towards him slowly like a predator going in for the kill. Finn seeing his chance he lifts his sword and strikes her chest with all his might. It didn't go through it. It was like hitting a concrete wall with a steel baseball bat. Finn's heart sank as he heard a terrible cracking sound as a small crack snake up his sword slightly.

"HAHAHAHA." She let out a terrible ogre like laugh as she took him by the throat strangling the life out of him.

"Time to die Finny." She let out a horrible deform voice as he squeeze a bit harder.

In a last-ditch effort Finn grip his father's sword and thrust it forward into her visible eye jamming it as far as he could before she screeches in pain and drops him. Finn fell right into the well's hole and fell into the darkness. But not before his heel slam into the wide of the well.

"NO GLOB!" Finn screams as a last effort to save himself he dug the sword into the side of the well digging into the wall as he kept falling as the sword slid cutting through the well brick wall. Finn clutches the sword with both hands as he kept falling. But his sword then gave a jerk as it top quickly but as soon as it did.

_**CRACK**_

His father's sword broke in two. Finn fell again but he wasn't screaming he was only looking at the handle and a part of the blade of his father sword horrify. " What have I…"

He slammed into the ground and fell into unconsciousness.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I will try and get the next chapter done as soon as possible. Till next time. :)**


End file.
